


Phone

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: When Victor gets a phone call telling him that their has been a fire at his apartment building, he is a little worried about Yuuri, who had decided to stay home while he went shopping.When he can't get a hold of his fiancé, Victor goes from a little worried to very worried.





	1. Chapter 1

“WHY WOULD YOU TURN YOUR PHONE OFF!”

Yuuri flinched at Victor’s tone, unused to Victor raising his voice.

Victor was not a shouter, he didn’t scream or yell. Victor was the type of person to lower his voice when angry, something Yuuri had only seen a handful of times and only once directed at him.

But this, this was different, Victor was physically shaking in rage right in front of him. His phone clutched so tightly in his hand that his knuckles were white.

He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Victor.

“DO YOU,” the Russian paused and took a shaky breath, eyes never straying from him, “Do you know how worried I was? I get a phone call telling me my apartment building had a fire incident and I can’t get a hold of my fiancé.”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, dropping his gaze to his feet as his hands curling into fists at his side.

“And when I arrive, I can’t find you anywhere. Yuuri, look at me,” Victor said while grabbing his chin in his free hand and tilting his head up. He found himself staring into Victor’s gorgeous blue eyes as his heart pounded in his chest.

“I’m sorry,” the words tumbled from his lips, shakier than before.

He upset Victor.

He had made Victor angry. Really angry.

What if Victor broke up with him?

What if Victor broke their engagement?

What if Victor decided not to coach him anymore?

He hadn’t meant to upset Victor.

He hadn’t meant to ignore the phone call.

He hadn’t meant to not be in seeing distance when Victor arrived back at the apartment.

“Hey, Yuuri,” he vaguely heard Victor say to him as he pulled away from his fiancé and slowly knelt down on the ground.

“Yuuri? Yuuri? Yuuri!”

He didn’t mean to do it.

His phone hadn’t been working.

He didn’t mean to ignore Victor’s call.

He had been freaked out by the fire alarm.

He didn’t really know any of their neighbours like Victor did.

He had just settled down away from the group of tenants.

He hadn’t meant to upset Victor.

“Yuuri,” he felt his breath stutter in his throat, “What’s wrong?”

That was Phichit’s voice, he finally noticed the phone gently pressed against his ear and grabbed onto it to hold it in place himself.

“I didn’t mean to,” he mumbled, barely noticing how stuttered and out of breath he sounded.

“I know you didn’t, Yuu. Victor isn’t mad,” Phichit voice sounded so soft, so gently, “Can you take a big breath for me? Like the ones we use to take in yoga class? One big breath, hold it for five seconds, then release it. How about we do it together?” Yuuri found himself nodding along with Phichit.

“Ready? One big breath in,” he took a deep breath, “One, two, three, four and five, release,” he exhaled. He followed Phichit’s instructions as he continued to walk him through the breathing technique.

Slowly, he started to notice things around him.

That he was now sitting on the ground.

That Makkachin was laying between his legs, head in his lap.

That he was sitting on the ground outside.

That he was rather cold.

He jolted when something was placed on his shoulders, and he hummed softly as he realised it was a jacket.

“Yuuri, one to ten?” Phichit questioned, causing him to pause. Phichit was asking him to rank how he was currently feeling from one to ten. Oh god, he had just had a panic attack.

“Five?” he said softly while giving Makkachin a scratch behind the ear.

“Five is good. Could be better. What colour is the sky?” Yuuri found himself glancing upwards at the question.

“Grey,” he answered honestly.

“What colour in Makkachin?”

“Brown,” he said while smiling softly at the poodle.

“Where is Victor?” he paused at that question and glanced around until he found his fiancé talking to one of the fireman.

“He is a couple meters away from me, talking to a fireman.”

“Fireman?” Phichit questioned.

“Oh,” he mumbled softly, “There was a fire in the apartment block and everyone had to evacuate.”

“And where was Victor when this was happening?” Phichit questioned.

“Out shopping with Makkachin,” he replied.

“Shopping for what?” Yuuri paused, trying to remember what Victor had gone out shopping for.

“Shopping for a new phone for me,” he mumbled ever so softly.

He waited for a moment, listening to the silence on the other end of the phone. He even double checked the phone - which he finally noticed was Victor’s - to see if maybe Phichit had accidentally hung up.

“Okay, please hit your future husband for sending you into a panic attack for forgetting you didn’t have a phone.” Yuuri couldn’t help the small giggle that left him.

“One to ten?”

“One,” Yuuri replied.

“Brilliant, well, go yell at your fiancé. Call me back on your new phone, whenever you get it, I have some goss to catch you up on,” Phichit told him, causing him to smile softly.

“Okay, thank you, Phichit,” he mumbled softly.

“Anytime, Yuuri.” They exchanged goodbyes before Yuuri got to his feet and stumbled his way over to Victor, who stood standing staring at their apartment with a frown on his face.

“Victor?” he stuttered out, flinching at how quickly his fiancé turned towards him and wrapped him up in a hug.

“Yuuri, I’m sorry, forgive me! I was just so worried! I shouldn’t have yelled at you!” Victor spoke so quickly, Yuuri simply stared at Victor in confusion for a moment as he processed the stream of words that had been said to him.

“I’m sorry,” he replied.

“No,” Victor said while grabbing his face in one hand, “I don’t want you apologising. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I was just so worried when you didn’t pick up your phone.”

“Victor,” his fiancé paused, “You went out to get me a new phone after Yuri broke my other one,” he pointed out.

Victor stared at him for a moment, a clueless look on his face. Victor than let out a groan while leaning his forehead against his shoulder.

“I am so, so sorry, Yuuri,” Victor mumbled against his neck, causing Yuuri to chuckling softly as he wrapped his arms around his fiancé.

He suddenly felt exhausted, lifts numb and eyes heavily.

“I’m tired,” he found himself mumbling.

There was a shout from behind them, catching both of their attention. A fireman stood on the edge of a fire truck, shouting something in Russian that Yuuri didn’t quite understand.

“Let’s get you upstairs and into bed,” Victor mumbled while pressing a kiss against the side of his head. He assumed that meant that the fireman had been telling everyone is was safe to go back inside than.

“Come cuddle with me,” he said while giving a tug on the side of Victor’s shirt.

“Anything you want, Yuuri,” Victor said with a nod while tugging him towards the entryway of their building.


	2. Chapter 2

Victor wouldn’t call it a nice day.

The sky was fill of grey clouds. It was a bit too chilly.

But it was a day off, so he supposed he could call it a nice day.

A day off he shared with his beautiful fiancé who was probably snuggled up in their bed, waiting for his return.

Unfortunately, there was shopping to be done and the sooner he got it done, the sooner he could enjoy his day off and relax with his husband-to-be.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a wet nose against his palm, causing him to turn his attention to Makkachin.

“Cheeky puppy,” he cooed at the poodle, getting a happy tail wag in response. They continued on their way, pausing at the local fruit and vegetable shop to pick up their normal groceries, he then needed to duck around the corner to the phone store to grab Yuuri a new phone before he headed home.

He had barely walked in the door of the shop when his phone started going off.

There was only a few people that has access to his phone number, so it was probably somewhat important.

“Hello?” he greeted in Russian.

“Mister Nikiforov?” came the reply on the other end of the phone.

“Speaking,” he replied with a frown.

“Mister Nikiforov, I’m Albert Mikhailov, a representative of your landlord,” Victor frowned in confusion, “I just needed to double check that you were not home currently.”

“Not currently, no, but my partner is,” he responded in confusion.

“I see, there has been an issue at one of the other apartments and a fire has broken out. The fire brigade is already here and have gotten the fire under control but I am required to make sure that all tenants have evacuated or were not home,” the representative explained.

“I see. Unfortunately, my partner Russian is not the best, so I’ll give him a ring and make sure they evacuated,” he replied.

“Him?” the man question, a bitter tone in his voice. Victor bit back an annoyed response, deciding that ensuring Yuuri’s safety was better than arguing with a possible homophobic.

“I’ll get in contact with my partner and if I have any issues, I’ll let you know,” he responded before hanging up before the other man could respond.

Victor took a deep breath as he exited the store and wandered over to Makkachin, who greeted him with a bark.

“Good girl,” he cooed as he untired the poodle before dialling Yuuri’s number. He held the phone up to his ear, waiting for the call to start ringing. After a moment of silence, the phone started to ring. He stood still, listening to each ring closely before breathing out a sigh of relief when he heard the phone pick up.

“Hi, this is Yuuri,” the voice on the other side of the phone answer.

“Yuuri,” he whined, only to pause at what he heard next.

“I can’t make it to the phone right now. Please leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can,” the voice coming through the phone said before there was a beep, indicating to leave a message.

Victor hung up the phone with a frown and rung Yuuri’s number again. The phone once again rung for a few moments before going to Yuuri’s voice mail.

He frowned as a feeling of panic started to grow in his chest, he gave a small tug on Makkachin’s leash as he sped up into a brisk walk in the direction of their apartment.

* * *

As the phone call with his landlord’s representative promised, as soon as he stepped onto his street he spotted the three fire trucks surrounding his apartment building.

He broke into a run, the feeling of panic overtaking him as he hurried towards the small crowd of tenants that stood huddled together outside the building.

“Yuuri?” he shouted out, as he made his way through the crowd, eyes flicking between each person. He needed to find Yuuri, needed to make sure he was okay. Why hadn’t Yuuri picked up his phone? Why hadn’t Yuuri contacted him?

WHERE WAS YUURI?

Makkachin gave a bark and dragged him out of the crowd, he almost snapped at the dog until he realised where the poodle was heading.

In the direction of his beautiful, sweet fiancé.

“Yuuri!” he shouted as he dropped Makkachin’s leash and hurried towards the Japanese man. Yuuri glanced towards him and gave a small smile before he had his fiancé cradled in his arms.

His heart was still pounding in his chest, but Yuuri was safe and sound and in his arms.

He held Yuuri for a moment longer before letting go and taking a step back.

He took a deep breath, only to be overcome with feelings of annoyance.

“WHY WOULD YOU TURN YOUR PHONE OFF!” he shouted, before pausing to take a shaking breath. He hadn’t meant to yell but he had been so worried.

“DO YOU,” he started before pausing again to take a shaky breath to calm himself down, eyes locked onto his fiancés.

He had been so worried, what if Yuuri hadn’t evacuated? What if they didn’t have the fire under control and it had gotten to their floor? What if Yuuri hadn’t gotten stuck inside? All these ‘what if’ questions were floating around in his head, he almost felt like forbidding Yuuri from leaving his side

“Do you know how worried I was? I get a phone call telling me my apartment building had a fire incident and I can’t get a hold of my fiancé,” he said while looking at Yuuri with a serious look.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri mumbled while dropping his gaze to the ground. He reached out to grab his fiancés chin and tilt it upwards so they were once again looking at each other.

“And when I arrive, I can’t find you anywhere. Yuuri, look at me,” he said softly while gently rubbing his thumb across his fiancés cheek

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri mumbled meekly, causing him to pause and notice just how pale his fiancé was.

“Hey, Yuuri,” he questioned with a frown, only to feel his eyes widen as Yuuri pulled away from him before crouching down on the ground and curling in on himself.

“Yuuri?” he questioned in confusion while placing his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri didn’t even flinch at the physical contact.

“Yuuri?” he repeated again while giving the Japanese man’s shoulder a gentle squeeze in hopes it would catch his attention. Again, he got nothing in response.

“Yuuri!” he said, louder this time, finally realising what was happening. He mumbled a swear under his breath for not noticing his fiancés pale appearance and quick breathing sooner.

“Yuuri? Sweet? Can you hear me? Everything is okay?” he cooed ever so softly in his fiancés ear while gently brushing Yuuri’s hair out of his face.

He paused when he heard Yuuri start to mumble something, but after a moment he realised that Yuuri was speaking in Japanese, rapid-fire Japanese that he had no hope in understand with his basic knowledge of the language.

He mumbled another curse as he tried to think of a way to help his fiancé through his panic attack.

He eyed Yuuri closely for a moment before something clicked. He remembered Yuuri telling him about how his own poodle, Vicchan, often use to help him through panic attacks. He gently pried Yuuri out of his crouched down state and sat him on the ground. He called Makkachin over and got her to lie between Yuuri’s legs, without any prompting, the poodle laid her head down in Yuuri’s lap. He felt his breathing pause when Yuuri’s hands tangle their way into Makkachin’s fur, but his fiancé continued to mumble to himself in Japanese.

He frowned while wracking his brain on what to do. What else had Yuuri told him about his panic attacks? Who else even knew about them that could help… That was it!

Victor tug his phone out of his pocket and after a moment of going through his contacts he found the exactly the person that could help him. He dialled the number, hoping to god that they were awake because he had no clue what time it was for them.

“Hello?” the phone was answered after a few rings, causing him to let out a breath of relief.

“Phichit!” he said quickly, “Yuuri’s having a panic attack and I don’t know what to do. I got a little frustrated and yelled a little. He isn’t responding to me or Makkachin and I don’t know what to do,” he blurted out.

“Okay, okay,” Phichit said soothingly. How Phichit was so calm after he just explained Yuuri was having a panic attack was beyond him.

“Phichit,” he snapped, “Yuuri is having a panic attack.”

“I heard,” Phichit snapped back, “Push the phone against his ear and let me speak with him.”

“Yes, okay, thank you,” he mumbled while doing what the Thai skater asked and pressing his phone against Yuuri’s ear. He held his breath as Yuuri breath halted as Phichit started to speak through the phone.

Yuuri continued to stare blankly in front of him but he at least took the phone from him and continued to cradle it against his ear.  
Victor watched his fiancé closely as he mumbled ever so quickly into the phone, clearly listening and responding to whatever Phichit was saying.

“Sir?” he glanced over his shoulder to see a fireman standing behind him. “Are you a tenant?” the fireman questioned, causing him to fake a smile and nod his head as he stood up.

“Yes,” he replied.

“Ah, good. We apologise for the issue this morning. One of the lower apartments had an issue with a faulty switch, or so it currently looks like. We have switched the power off on the whole apartment block for the moment and have a few people going through the building to ensure that no other apartments can or will be effected by this issue. The fire was minimal and didn’t affected any other apartments, so once all the checks are done, you will be allowed back into your apartment,” the fireman explained. He nodded his head, fake smile plastered on his face.

“Oh, thank you so much,” he said brightly.

“It is no problems at all, sir, it is our job. It shouldn’t be much longer now,” the fireman excused himself, allowing him to let out a breath.

At least their apartment hadn’t been effected by the fire.

“Victor?” a voice stuttered out behind him, causing him to spin around quickly to see Yuuri standing there with his phone clutched in one hand and Makkachin pressed against the man’s side. He couldn’t help himself from wrapping his arms around the younger male.

“Yuuri, I’m sorry, forgive me! I was just so worried! I shouldn’t have yelled at you!” he blurted out, unable to stop the slip of words that came out so quickly that it left him a little breathless. Yuuri stared at him blankly for a moment before slowly nodding his head.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri replied. He frowned while gently grabbing his fiancés face in one hand, gently rubbing his thumb over Yuuri’s cheek.

“No, I don’t want you apologising. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I was just so worried when you didn’t pick up your phone,” he explained softly while giving Yuuri a gentle smile.

“Victor,” Yuuri said with a small smile on his lips, “You went out to get me a new phone after Yuri broke my other one,” Yuuri pointed out.

He stood there for a moment staring at Yuuri with wide eyes before leaning his forehead against Yuuri’s shoulder and letting out a groan. Oh god, he had yelled at Yuuri for not answering his phone when he didn’t have a phone to answer. He had caused Yuuri to have a panic attack because he forgot that Yuuri didn’t have a phone.

“I am so, so sorry, Yuuri,” he mumbled against Yuuri’s neck, causing Yuuri to chuckling softly and wrap both his arms around him.

He opened his mouth to apologise again when he felt Yuuri lean heavily against him. He tightened his arms around the younger male, concerned if he didn’t Yuuri would drop the ground.

“I’m tired,” he heard Yuuri mumble ever so softly.

Before he could reply there was a shout from behind them, causing him to look over his shoulder to see a fireman standing on the edge of a fire truck.

“The building has been checked over and all tenants may return to their apartments. If you have any issues or concerns with anything, please let us or your landlord know immediately,” the fireman shouted. There a small cheer of happiness as the other tenants started to head towards the main entry of the apartment building.

“Let’s get you upstairs and into bed,” he said softly while pressing a kiss against Yuuri’s forehead.

“Come cuddle with me,” Yuuri demanded while tugging on the bottom of his shirt. A smile rose to his lips and he couldn’t help but nod his head in agreement.

“Anything you want, Yuuri,” he promised his fiancé while leading Yuuri towards the building.

He wouldn’t mind cuddling up with fiancé, and hopefully kissing away all the issues he had caused for Yuuri this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble comes from my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/161615652615/for-a-little-angst-and-feel-free-to-refuse-to)


End file.
